


Cuddle

by izayami



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Big Brother Lee Minho | Lee Know, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayami/pseuds/izayami
Summary: In which you encounter a problem that only Han Jisung can help resolve.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Cuddle

It was two hours past midnight when Han Jisung woke up to a sudden thirst. Kicking off the blanket that was covering him, he sleepily stood up and exited the room, careful not to wake the sleeping Jeongin up. He noticed a faint light coming from the living room and saw that Lee Minho's younger sister, Lee (F/N), woke up and moved to the living room. As told by their manager the previous day, the female Lee was going to stay in their dorm and accompany them in their scheduled agendas for a week for undisclosed reasons.

"It's only two in the morning, why are you already awake?" Jisung asks in a quiet voice, making the female flinch. He took note of how she avoided his gaze and started playing with the hem of her shirt as she spoke. "I got a bit hungry but turns out there wasn't any food. I couldn't fall back asleep either."

Realization hit Jisung upon remembering that the female fell asleep in the practice room before they could go out to eat. Minho ended up asking Jisung to carry her back to the dorm and on to Minho's bed as the dance line, along with Chan, would stay in the company to finalize a few things for their upcoming performance.

"We can order something, or maybe go to a nearby convenience store." Jisung proposed, not wanting the female to starve until morning. "Don't you want to go back to sleep?" She asks, uncertain. "You can just tell me where it is and I can go on my own."

"No, no. It's alright. Just wait for me, I'll just change my clothes." He didn't want her to walk alone in the dark especially at this hour. Besides, it wouldn't hurt spending more time to get to know her.

After changing into a plaid top and pants, as well as putting on a thick coat, he grabbed another coat and a hoodie to let the female borrow.

"You know I could've just grabbed one from oppa's closet, right?" She points out, but takes the hoodie and coat anyway. "Though, I appreciate it. That's pretty thoughtful of you, Jisung-ah."

He smiles at her words, liking the way his name rolled off her tongue smoothly. The way she spoke was soft and it definitely made Jisung's heart skip a beat. After putting on their shoes and masks, the two of them headed out to the empty streets of Seoul.

"So, (F/N)-ah, why did you suddenly visit?" Jisung asks, letting his curiosity get the best of him. "I wasn't there when my brother went home during the vacation so they decided to ask if I can come here instead. At first, your manager was unsure about it but after he was told that it would be a nice exposure for me, since my application was accepted and I was going to move in to become a trainee soon, he agreed."

Jisung's eyes widened at this and he looked at her excitedly. "So you're gonna be a trainee for the company? That's so cool! I can't wait for you to officially start. It's hard but I'm sure you'll be a great idol someday."

A blush forms on (F/N)'s cheeks at his words as she smiles underneath the mask that covers the lower half of her face.

"Thank you, Jisung-ah."

Silence fell upon the pair after that but the silence was comfortable and not suffocating. As (F/N)'s eyes scanned the buildings that towered over them, Jisung secretly admired how peaceful she looked.

Soon enough, they reached the convenience store and bought instant ramen along with some bottled water. They sat at the corner of the store as they waited for the ramen to get cooked. (F/N) insisted that Jisung should grab some food as well but he reassured her that he wasn't hungry at all.

"I'm curious. Why did hyung never tell us about you?" Jisung asks out of nowhere, causing (F/N) to freeze. "Well, I asked him to keep it a secret. I'm sure he could trust you guys but I didn't want the media to learn about me. At least not until I'm there already on the stage. If I become an idol, I want to be known for who I am. I want the pressure to be just mine. I don't want to be known simply as Lee Know's younger sister."

Pulling her hand in his, his thumb softly rubbing her knuckles as he did, he looked at her in the eye.

"I'm sure that you'll make a name for yourself no matter what. I believe in you."

He didn't know where the confidence was coming from but he didn't hate it. In fact, he was happy to be able to tell her these things.

Squeezing his hand momentarily, she smiles at him before proceeding to eat the ramen in front of her. Considering her hunger, it didn't take long before she lost focus on everything else but her food. From across her, Jisung watched her with a look of admiration, chuckling softly at how adorable she looked while eating.

It didn't take long before she finished her meal and disposed of it in the trash bin. After a few minutes of talking, they finally walked back to the dorm to sleep again. However, upon entering the dorm, Jisung noticed how she went straight for the couch instead.

"You can sleep in hyung's bed, you know?" Jisung tells her, confused as to why she headed for the couch. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep again and I'm not sure if Seungmin-ah is comfortable being alone in the room with me. I'll just stay here until oppa comes back. I'm sure they'll return before five in the morning." She says, turning her phone on to check the time. She saw it was already nine minutes past three in the morning. "Don't worry about me, Jisung-ah." She yawns.

"You're clearly sleepy though. I'm sure Seungmin won't mind." He tries to convince her, but she remains firm with her decision. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to make Jisung give up.

"Is something bothering you to the point you can't sleep?" He asks, this time in a softer tone. He knew he hit the bullseye when he saw her eyes widen. "There's definitely something bothering you. What is it?"

"I can't really sleep without hugging something." She finally admits but continues to avoid his gaze. "I fell asleep earlier when oppa took a break and sat beside me." 

Jisung could remember how she was in Minho's arms when they found her asleep. He thought it was only because Minho wanted her to be in a comfortable position as she slept.

"Growing up, oppa would always let me hug him until I fall asleep. If ever I wake up in the middle of the night, he would let me sleep beside him. After he became a dancer and eventually an idol, he bought me a huge stuffed cat pillow to hug. But it was too large for my luggage so I couldn't bring it with me."

It was half a minute after she finished speaking and Jisung was still silent. Scared that she might have appeared too childish or clingy, she stood up and tried to make her way back to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I must've sounded really childish, clingy, and spoiled. I'll just go back to the room n—"

Jisung suddenly wraps his fingers around her wrist and pulls her back to him. He seemed hesitant as his eyes were looking everywhere but her face. "Well, do you think it would help if you hug me until you fall asleep?"

He could feel her tense up at his statement and he immediately regretted it. "I mean, that's only if you want to!"

Carefully, she turns to look at him. "Are you sure it's alright with you?" Without missing a beat, he nods. "I'm sure. I'm definitely sure."

Taking her hand in his, he pulls her to his shared bedroom with Jeongin and takes both of their coats off. He takes his outerwear off, leaving him in a shirt and pants, just as the female took off the coat, leaving her in his hoodie and her jogging pants.

"Do you mind if I keep wearing the hoodie for tonight?" She asks meekly, causing him to chuckle quietly at her. "You can even keep it if you want to." He says, fixing his bed for the two of them. Although the bed was small, he was sure it could fit the two of them comfortably. As he did, (F/N) took notice of his pants and frowned.

"Are you alright sleeping with pants on?"

Jisung grinned sheepishly at her as he rubbed the back of her neck. "I usually sleep with just a shirt and a pair of boxers but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

She shakes her head at him and pouts. "I won't be uncomfortable. You already did so much to make sure I was comfortable for the night, so I want you to be comfortable as well."

Though still hesitant, Jisung discards his pants, leaving him in boxers, and laid down on the bed. Soon after, he opened his arms and signaled her to climb in.

Carefully, she slipped in beside him and into his arms. He pulled the blanket up to their shoulders as she wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, and heaved out a relaxed sigh. Smiling, Jisung took the chance to leave a kiss on the crown of her head before he tightened his arms around her.

"This feels nice." She says, her tone now groggy. "We've only met today but I feel so comfortable with you, Jisung-ah." She whispers, letting her eyes close. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you. Now get some sleep, (F/N)-ah." He yawns, pulling her closer.

A few minutes passed by and the both of them finally let sleep take over them while they basked in each other's warmth and presence.

A few minutes past four in the morning, the four missing members finally returned home from the company. Immediately, Minho rushed towards his bed only to see his sister missing. He checked the bathroom and didn't find her either. Moving back to the living room and into the kitchen, his heart started to race when he couldn't find her. He checked back at the shoe rack to check if her shoes were there. Upon seeing them, he breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing she was still in the dorm.

"Hyung, look at this." Hyunjin calls him over from the doorway of Jisung and Jeongin's shared room, earning a confused look from Minho. Due to curiosity, both Felix and Chan headed there too. "(F/N)-ah's sleeping with Jisung."

Minho frowned at the younger male's words but smiled upon seeing the peaceful look on her sleeping face as she slept in Jisung's arms. His arms were now loosely wrapped around her waist while she clung on to him like a koala.

Though, that didn't stop him or his friends to pull their phones out to snap a picture of the two.

"Are you not mad, hyung?" Felix asks, knowing how protective Minho can be.

Minho shakes his head and tells Hyunjin to shut the door close, wanting to head back to their room to rest.

"I know I can trust Jisung to take care of her." He says. "I mean, the fact that she told him about her sleeping difficulty shows that she trusts him enough." He then flashes them a soft smile, a smile softer than the usual soft smiles he would give them. "And it looks like she's really comfortable with him too."

Though, before entering his room, he then stopped in his tracks and smirked. He then spoke. 

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to tease them though. It's too good to pass up."


End file.
